A Ghost in pegasus
by Warbreaker990
Summary: leaving behind blood and death through a standing pool of water into a place unknown to her there Dani will meet new friends and make new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or StarGate sg-1 ~**_

_**AN : hi everyone who might be reading this story ,no phantom planet but after the ultamite enemy.**_

_**Chapter : 1 when things change**_

**DPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDP**

when Dani phantom opened her eyes she felt groggy and her head pounded like a million little people wanted out and everything was fuzzy then she heard voices but to her muddled senses it seemed like she was underwater so it only sounded tones. then her ghost metabolism kicked in and wiped what ever had her feeling like week old socks out of her system even her headache was gone when she tried to move she found glowing green straps help her to a table looking around she saw Danny's mom and dad jack and Maddie fenton standing about ten feet from her on standing over a table.

when jack moved Dani's blood ran cold with shock and horror jacks hand was stained red and green and on the table with eyes that once held so much life and joy was Danny in his ghost form or at least half, one side of his face was human with black hair and a single blue eye that looked at her blankly and where there should have been a green glowing eye was an empty socket that looked like it had been torn out with thick fingers and a slash over his throat.

Dani felt a scream building in her throat and her eyes filled with tears and her heart broke with the loss not of just a cousin or a brother to her Danny had felt more like her father and in a rush memories came to her of how they had been captured.

**~Flashback~**

_**Dani watched as Danny kicked the snot out of skulker for going after Dani who had never seen him get this angry .she watched as he riped the helmet that was skulkers head apart reach inside and pull out the overly tiny green ghost that was at present shouting curses out that could turn a sailors hair white. Danny brought skulker up to his face so they're eyes met and said in a voice that was deadly cold "you go near her again you even look her way i will make you wish you were born with out the ability to feel pain"then throwing Dani his Thermos he said "would you can the ghost zones worst hunter Dani?" in answer Dani fired the Thermos and smiled as skulker vanished within screaming his vengeance.**_

_**Dani ran into Danny's arms with a laugh and he spun her around then when they heard police sirens and saw all the damage skulker and Danny had made the flew away at top speed. they landed in the park next to an oak tree Danny flopped onto the ground and turned into his human form Dani sat at the base of the tree and leaned back agents it then Danny said"I'm glade your OK" then his eyes narrowed and he asked "you are OK? ..you have been eating properly...right?"Dani just smiled and said "yes I'm fine thanks for taking care of skulker "Danny just smirked and moved to sit next to her and put an arm across her shoulders and said "hay that's my job"Dani jokingly rolled her eyes and playfully gabbed him in the side.**_

_**they talked for hours until the sun began to set when Danny asked "would you like to stay with me?" nodding Dani got to her feet almost at the same time both of them were surrounded by white rings of energy that split and transformed them into Dani and Danny phantom. when they raised into the air a loud boom came from behind them turning they saw a wave of blueish green energy coming at them with no hesitation Danny drew Dani into his arms and turned his back and seconds later pain shot through both of them drawing screams them both as electricity passed from Danny to Dani they fell from the air before she passed out she saw Danny rise to his feet as two people they both new jack and Maddie fenton. Danny began to plead with his mother and father not to attack them he even shifted back into human form but neither jack or Maddie seemed to shocked or moved to help their only son and Dani then Maddie walked up to Danny calmly and gently touched his cheek Danny smiled thinking that he and Dani would be alright so did Dani.**_

_**then Maddie said in a sweet voice like she was talking to a small child "honey we know we have known for a while know"she drew him close and kissed his forehead "but your just to interesting to just let you wonder around just now mommy loves you" and faster than Danny could move Maddie drew a glowing green dagger across Danny's jugular and airway Danny stumbled back in shock and pain he fell to the ground he struggled to stop the blood but he was unable to breathe and died in last thing Dani hared was Maddie saying "jack staunch the blood we don't want to lose any we will keep the girl to study we may even figure out if half ghost's can be born"then Dani passed out.**_

**~Flashback End~**

Maddie looked up from the body of her most hated enemy and her son when a strange keening sound started from the ghost girl who looked so much like her son Maddie wondered at that for a moment she saw the girl looking at Danny with such heart break it almost drew pity from her almost but not her hands from Danny's insides she walked over to the girl and smiled and said"hello sweetheart i know you must be scared well you shouldn't you see you are the only female half ghost we have found,you will live for many years then we will harvest your eggs and cultivate solders from them they will fight and conquer the ghost zone for us,you should be honored you will be the mother in sorts of a new species"Maddie smiled at the finally spoke asking "why did you have to..."she just looked back to Danny Maddie just patted her gore stand hand to Dani's cheek and said"we needed to see the insides of a halfa" Maddie walked back to Danny.

Dani felt like the blood on her face was burning she began to breathe hard her blue eyes turned a green so deep it was almost black as an anger she thought she would only ever feel for Vlad masters tore through her the blood on her face seemed to be absorbed into her skin then she began to glow brighter than ever before the straps that held her began to and jack wiped around and were blinded by Dani's struggled against the straps but the were still just to strong then a force moved through her so painfully she opened her mouth to scream but instead of a scream waves of ecto energy came from her and the sound was awful to anyone on the other side of it for it was a eardrum tearing wail and with a riping sound the straps gave way.

Dani cut off the wail in her rag the drop in power didn't affect her, with those black eyes that seemed to devour light she rose from the table balls of blackish green ecto energy formed in her pulled her blaster but Dani was faster she wiped the ball out striking Maddie in the cheats the ball exploded and sent Maddie flying across the room to strike the ghost portal and the dimensional pulled his own blaster and dove to the side as Dani through the green ball at him he rolled to his feet and began firing Dani dodged and went intangible she flew into the floor and came up behind jack she rapid punched him in the back of the skull knocking him out.

still glowing like a supernova Dani hovered over to Danny and saw what they his parents who were meant to love and Care for him had done after killing him she felt like she was about to be sick reaching out she willed ecto energy over his wounds almost instantly the wounds healed his chest and his neck but she couldn't heal his missing eye. with how much power she had used Dani knew she wouldn't get far flying then she saw the specter speeder using her powers she levitated Danny off the table and into the speeder she also took some weapons and a laptop computer she figured she would never enter the fenton home ever again. then in a last act of anger she blasted the lab and all its equipment.

Dani started the speeder and flew toward the gate slowly and just before she entered it the portal of swirling green it turned a wavering blue like a standing pool of water unable to stop the speeder Dani punched the throttle and took off somewhere unknown.

**DPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDP**

_**AN: i hope everyone likes it and will review .ok i now the ending is a little lame i dont know how to introduce Dani to the atlantis team i have been watching SG atlantis to make sure i get everything right i want to intoduce danny and SGA-1 (bye the bye i havent heared them be called this but i dont realy want to keep refureing to them as shepereds team when im talking about the group ) but i was thinking that has been done i want to make something origanl or at least semi origenl.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or StarGate sg-1 ~**

**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**

inside an abandoned complex on a planet whose inhabitants had been culled to extinction by the life devouring wraith in the first days of the war with the ancients a stargate roared to life in a rush of blue energy but unlike normally it was tinged with green. a moment later a large aircraft shot from the ring like a bullet from a gun the camber that held the stargate was fairly large so the young pilot was given enough time to slow the craft. then lights around the camber began to flicker on when the life since detector registered sentient life.

Dani moved the speeder father into the chamber suddenly there was lights activating all around then a section of the roof opened .Dani was instantly suspicious she activated the speeders weapons she slowly moved the speeder through the door and out into the open air of a world over run by plants when she turned the Craft to see where she had come from she was struck dumb by the site of what looked to be a city with spires that reached higher than any building she had ever seen and it screamed advanced even tho it was over run by plants then when she looked into the sky her shock mounted higher instead of just a single moon there was was three she could only see them because they were big or very close.

Dani didn't explore what had to be an alien planet right away Dani landed the speeder near a shear wall of the city there she dug a grave and using a beam of wrote '_**Here Lies danny phantom one who lived for others, he will be missed and loved always' **_with tears running from her eyes Dani laid Danny in the ground and using her ice power she inherited from her father as she thought of Danny.

Dani flew the speeder back into the city memorizing the route so she could find her way back it took only a few moments to find where she had exited the city. when she entered the chamber she landed the speeder close to what looked like a stone ring which she was positive was some kind of portal like the one into the ghost just stared at the ring and suddenly felt emotionally and physically drained moving to the back she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly and outside the speeder the lights faded away

**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**

at the same moment that the new occupant of the unknown planet arrived the gate she came through detected unknown energy this tripped a fail safe in the stargate system and in quordance locked out the energy's origin gate and sent the data to the proper out posts and to the atlantian gate so almost simultaneously twelve gates activated.

in the city of the ancients were the humans from earth made they're base in the Pegasus Galaxy were startled when alarms in the gate room began to blare and the gate activated. Rodney McKay was on his laptop taking readings of a mass data burst from what looked like an unknown ancient out post and the reading were in McKay's opinion was incredible the data burst also included other outpost gate address's getting very excited Rodney jumped to his feet just as Elizabeth weir ran in from her office accompanied by John Sheppard.

Rodney didn't wait for her to ask and said "we might have just found a few ZPM's and thirteen ancient outposts " Elizabeth waved a hand and said "wait can you turn off the alarms?" Rodney pressed a button on his computer and instantly the wiring alarm cut out and Elizabeth sighed and said "that's better, know you said something about a ZPM?" Rodney smiled.

later after Rodney gave Elizabeth a short explanation the members of SGA-1 that included Ronon Dex, Major john Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan,and Rodney. once everyone was seated around the table Rodney began to explain what had happened "earlier today a maga data burst was transmitted through the gate from an outpost that hadn't been put in the Atlantis computer system until the data burst. along with information on twelve other and each have different purposes. but the outpost that sent the data is the command station and only a few fail safes could have allowed the outposts stargate to send the data so far i haven't been able to narrow it down but i will once we get there." Teyla asks "what is the purpose of this out post" Rodney smiles and says"Ah good question as far as i have been able deceiver it is a development plant plant of some sort " Rodney looked at Elizabeth who nodded and said "alright I'm convinced ill assign teams to check out the others"everyone nodded and left to gather they're equipment for the misson.

**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**

the stargate in the ancient outpost for the second time in ten thousand years activated and a machine on treads rolled though the gate after a few moments John and Ronon stepped from the pool of energy after it weapons drawn and ready and was soon fallowed by Teyla and Rodney. when the gate deactivated the lights in the chamber began to come on just as Atlantis had when they first stepped through the gate and almost instantly they all zeroed in on the strange looking ship.

Dani awoke with a start when the gate activated she ran to the front to look through the window when she saw people stepping though the portal after some kind of machine Dani locked the hatch and activated the shield and set it to allow ghosts and repel humans. Dani turned invisible and intangible and left the speeder. then a man with short hair ran to the speeder only to get thrown back Dani almost laughed but the mans companions all drew weapons she watched the man who had been thrown get to his feet the women asked "Rodney are you alright?" Rodney began to complain the look on the woman's face but said "ill be alright Teyla thanks" Dani watched Rodney walk more slowly to the speeder reaching out a hand gently his hand was stopped as a green Field of energy that surrounded the ship.

Rodney dropped his hand as one of the other men asked "something tells me that's not ancient "Rodney turned and said "really i had not idea" the man who Dani found a little funny said"Well who made it" getting obviously frustrated Rodney Say's"how on earth would i now that" the man who Dani guessed was the leader said "then we can come back to it later " he turned to Teyla and asked "do you since anything?" Teyla closed her eyes and a moment later shook her head and said "i sense no wraith but..." Rodney broke in "but ...but what i don't like but it really ever leads to anything good." the other three just ignored him which made Dani think he over reacted a lot teyla says with a pointed look at Rodney "i do not sense a wraith but i do sense something its... hard to explain there's cold and it feels close" at this Dani knew that somehow she could be sensed she flew all the way to the roof.

suddenly what ever she was sensing just vanished and Teyla couldn't seem to find it again and said"john what ever it was is seems to have moved away" john looked around this made him a little nervous but they had thing to do pulling out his life sense detector he said "alright lets keep our eyes open we go on Teyla keep your...um mind open" despite the tension Teyla looked around he my not have teyla's ability to sense wraiths but he knew when someone was looking at him and no mater where he looked he didn't see anyone and he didn't like looked at the craft he was sure that who ever was here they were the owner he hoped they wern't about to make another enemy if there were a people with shield tech in Pegasus they would be a great ally.

Dani flouted through the ceiling upside down after the strange group of people her interest having been peaked by their conversation apparently someone called the ancient had built this place and others and the group was looking for something called a ZPM that powered the watched the leader whose name she had learned was John was looking at something small in his hand and every now and then he would look behind them. as they moved deeper into the complex lights came when they came to a door it opened all on its own the humans didn't seem very surprised so Dani guessed it was motion activated the room they entered looked like some kind of control station with Meany consul's with crystal keys.

when the team entered the knew chamber Rodney whistled and said "uh kind looks like NASA just bigger" only john could node for the others didn't know what NASA was. removing his laptop from his pack Rodney hooks it into the closet consul it only took a few moments for him to hack into the system Rodney said "Wow" "what" john asked Rodney turned the computer to him it showed a city Rodney says "we are in another city ship like Atlantis i can Katoteros hm i think i have heard the name from Jackson"as Rodney typed away Dani had come up behind him while Teyla and john talked about this new city or ship she wasn't clear on that so she watched him and didn't see Ronon coming closer.

Ronon had and if he could be unseen and in a place he didn't know and a team like his showed up he would follow them to gather informtion and the only one talking was his weapon to stun he struck just over McKay's shoulder, at the last moment Dani had looked up to see a fist coming panicking she lost her invisibility and ducked only to stop when a hand caught her hair getting angry she looked up into surprised dark eyes just as a bolt of reddish energy struck her in the chest. when Ronon had started fighting john and teyla raised they're knowing he must have some how subdued who ever had been following them, Rodney had almost fainted when Ronon struck out coming about an inch from his face when he guessed what was going on Rodney scrambled away, Ronon had found his hand full of soft white hair and a pair of glowing green eyes with out hesitating he fired his weapon stunning what looked like a child.

teyla went to the stunned child she gently turned the girl onto her back when she placed her hand to the girls neck panic griped her she couldn't feel a pulse then teyla put an ear to the girls chest when she couldn't hear a beat she looked up to the others and said"i..i don't hear a heart beat"at this Ronon took a step back and said"i hit her with a stunner " teyla looked up at him with pity she knew Ronon liked children john griped Ronon's shoulder then they hured someone grown.

**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**

_**AN: alrighti think that was a great first meeting tell me what you readers think i took Katoteros from the dark hunter series Katoteros is the heven realm to the people of atlantis .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or StarGate Atlantis ~**

_**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**_

ronan laid the small girl on a raised plate form he rolled up his coat and put it under her head teyla gave him a sympathetic smile, Rodney had gone off to the control room to see if he could find what happened to trigger the gate safety periodicals, john had gone to the gate to report what had happened and to get Carson Beckett to come and have a look at the girl.

teyla looked at the girl, then she reached out and brushed a lock of white hair from her face as she did the girls eyes shot open.

john watched as Carson stepped through the gate with a few large case's as the gate cut off john grabbed one of the them Carson nodded his thanks then asked "alright were it the lase what happened?" as they walked john explained what had happened .

they passed Rodney who was tapping away on a tablet, when they neared the room were ronan had placed the girl, they found ronan unconscious face down on the floor Carson went to check ronan and john rushed the room wraith stunner drawn he scanned the room he didn't see the girl but he did find teyla also knocked out on the floor.

john checked teyla pulse then picked her up and placed her on the plate form were ronan had put the girl just as Carson and ronan walked in john looks at ronan and asks"you OK,what happened?" ronan rubs his head and say "uh I'm fine i got hit from behind when i went to find you the girl must have gotten me and by the looks of it teyla to" then teyla sat up groaning attempted to get up but almost fell over but was caught by john.

when she could talk teyla asks"what happened ?" john says"that's was going to be my question, what do you remember?" teyla says "the girl ...she woke up then the next thing i know I'm waking up." john sighs and says"well lets hope she doesn't hold a grudge, alright let's get Rodney and try and find the girl she may still need medical attention." the others nodded teyla follows them out but just before she leaves the room she looks behind her and around the room and her eyes flashed a Acid green .

_**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**_

john told Carson "go and let Rodney now whats going on and have him try and locate the kids life sign" when Carson had left he told teyla and ronan " lets split up and look for her."nodding ronan and teyla when down hallways in opposite directions while john went to secure the girls ship.

ronan was torn one he understood why the girl attacked he would do the same but he really didn't like to lose to anyone.

when Carson told Rodney what happened the first thing Mckay did was begin to panic and voiced it in a long tirade "i cant believe this i mean come on do we have to make enemy's every where we go, my god what if her people join forces with the Janaye or worse the wraith" Carson rubbed his forehead were a headache was starting because of Rodney and said "Rodney please just stop Shepperd wants you to get the outpost's life sensor running and see were the girl is " Rodney huffed and said "sure why not..."Carson interrupted Rodney before he could continue his complaining "Rodney pleas we need to find the girl."

Rodney though mumbling began to power up the outposts he hooked up his tablet when the life sign function came up it only showed five dots. rodney radioed john and and said "Shepperd I'm only reading three moving dots im going to modify the sensors in case she is invisible you guys come back here she may try and stop me" john says "Rodger that "john radios teyla and ronan "guys fall back to the control room" john turned around and started jogging back to Rodney and Carson.

_**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**_

Danni walked down a hallway she didn't hear the radio as she sorted through teyla's memories she could feel the older woman trying to fight her off Danni really didn't like overshadowing but it did come in handy every now and then. she learned that she was not only in another universe but also in a whole other Galaxy which down right amazed her.

the real teyla remained awere some how as the girl 'Danni' looked through her memories teyla caught flash's of hers there was pain blood and fear but there was love and kindness and teyla could tell that Danni wouldn't hurt her or the others as long as they didn't try and hurt her.

teyla shouted inside her mind trying to get the girls attention when did teyla said "please release me my friends and i mean you no harm and we will help you if we can"

Danni says "i have hared that before and it didn't work out, humans killed my ...dad and did much worse things "

teyla felt Danni's sadness and knew she was telling the truth and said"not all humans are the same you have seen my memories none of my friends will harm you"

Danni cut teyla off as she thought about what she had learned and and what she felt teyla's emotions. teyla began to struggle but suddenly she felt alone and back in control of her body opening her eyes she found Danni standing in front of her .

teyla smiles at the girl and Danni rubes the back of head and says" hi I'm Danielle but i call me Danni"she hold out her hand in a gesture teyla had seen other humans make and grasped Danni's hand and teyla Say's " Teyla Emmagan"

_**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**_

AN: sorry for the wait i have been away from the internet for a while i am working on new chapters for this story and others.


End file.
